Retorno del deseo del corazon
by dark-princess696
Summary: Después de terminar su relación en su séptimo año, Harry y Draco se reúnen once años mas tarde. Solo que esta vez Draco regresa como profesor y trae consigo algunas sorpresas. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias y encontrar el amor otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Retorno del deseo del corazón**

**Capitulo uno**

Draco estaba en la estación de tren diciendo adiós a sus tres hijos. Sus trillizos, dos niñas y un niño iban a comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts. Estaba triste porque estaban en edad de salir de casa. Durante once años había guardado el secreto de sus nacimientos. Solo otras dos personas sabían acerca de los niños. Uno de ellos era su padrino Severus Snape y el otro era el marido de su padrino, Remus Lupin. A veces, Draco se preguntaba como había sobrevivido al parto sin su apoyo. Con los años Draco había aprendido a vivir con el dolor de perder el amor otra vez.

**Flashback**

En el séptimo año de Draco tenia una relación con Harry Potter. Había caído en el amor de un mago de pelo oscuro y se había lanzado en cuerpo y alma a la relación. Después de cinco mese Harry había roto con él, sin explicarle porque había terminado. Draco había estado devastado. Había tratado de hablar con Harry, pero él se negaba a hablarle, incluso fue tan lejos como para amenazar con hechizarlo. Para entonces ya sabia que estaba embarazado, así que por la seguridad del bebe había decidido mantenerse lejos de Harry. Draco había estado muy triste de que Harry ni siquiera le diera unos minutos para hablar con él. Unas semanas después de su ruptura Draco había visto a Harry besando a la joven Weasley, la había conocido a la Weasel estaba enamorada de Harry. Ella había conseguido por fin lo que quería.

Desesperado y solo Draco se había ido con Severus en busca de ayuda. Desde que la guerra había terminado en su sexto año había anunciado su relación a largo plazo con Remus a la escuela. Harry que nunca le había le había gustado Severus tuvo una pelea importante con Remus, en su arrogancia le había dado un ultimátum, era él o Severus. El hombro lobo había elegido a su compañero. Harry había sido herido pero Remus había quedado devastado porque Harry quería forzarlo a terminar con Severus. Desde entonces Remus no había hablado con Harry y Draco a veces podía ver algo de tristeza en los ojos de Remus.

Los dos magos mayores se habían sorprendido por primera vez con la noticia de su embarazo, pero inmediatamente le ofrecieron su apoyo. Severus había ayudado a Draco lanzándole un fuerte hechizo de glamour para ocultar su creciente barriga. Draco se salió del equipo de Quidditch y cuando la noticia se difundió en toda la escuela, Harry le había dado una mirada divertida y la chica Weasley le hizo una mueca. Draco solo miro hacia atrás con lagrimas en los ojos entonces había abandonado el gran comedor.

Unos meses más tarde se dieron cuenta de que Draco estaba muy grande para alguien de solo cinco meses de embarazo por lo que Severus lo llevo con un sanador durante el fin de semana a Hogsmeade. El sanador anuncio que esperaba trillizos, dos niñas y un niño. Había advertido también a Draco que para los hombres, los embarazos múltiples siempre daba lugar a un parto prematuro.

Draco paso los próximos mese con nerviosismo esperando ser capaz de terminar la escuela y graduarse antes del nacimiento de sus hijos. El no seria capaz de mantener su secreto si se ponía de parto durante el horario escolar. Con el tiempo se hizo más difícil ocultar su condición. Se dio cuando de que Granger estaba sacando cálculos a veces.

Finalmente llego el día de la graduación y Draco decidió no ir a la ceremonia. Paso el día en su habitación empacando sus cosas. Finalizo sus planes para trasladar a su familia aun casa en la propiedad de las Malfoy en el triangulo de las Bermudas en una pequeña comunidad de magos. Era una hermosa casa de playa y seria capaz de criar a sus hijos en paz. Remus se iría a vivir con él mientras Severus vendría a verlos los fines de semana y vacaciones gracias a la conexión Flu en sus cuartos en Hogwarts.

En el viaje en tren de regreso a Londres, Draco se había escondido en un compartimiento en la parte trasera del tren. Había lanzado un hechizo a la puerta para que no lo molestaran y luego se sentó a descansar. Había visto a Harry pasar por la ventanilla con la chica Weasley. Draco había pasado el resto del viaje con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se froto el vientre hinchado y se dijo que al menos había conseguido la mejor parte del trato. Iba a amar a sus hijos. Una vez en Londres Severus lo recogió y lo llevo en coche a la Mansión Malfoy. Desde que Draco estaba con el embarazo avanzado no podía aparecerse, usar Flu o traslador.

Cinco días después de haber llegado a la Mansión Malfoy, Draco se puso de parto. Catorce horas mas tarde, el primer bebe nació. Mathew Harold Malfoy nació con una mata de pelo negro desordenado. Draco tenía la sensación de que también tendría los ojos de Harry. El siguiente en caer fue una linda niña rubia. Draco la llamo Iris Narcissa Malfoy. Ella había sido las mas pequeña de los tres, pero con mas voz al nace, Draco rio y bromeo diciendo que probablemente avergonzaría a su propia madre por la capacidad de hablar por los cosas. Unos minutos mas tarde nació la otra niña, tenía un poco de pelo color rojo brillante. Draco miro a su hija desconcertado en cuanto a donde podría haber conseguido el color particular de cabello. Remus le hecho un vistazo y dijo: "Oh Merlín, se parece a Lilly." Draco se decidió por Jasmine Lilly Malfoy. Unas horas mas tarde Remus le mostro una foto de Lilly Potter, que había tenido una color de cabello muy bonito.

La familia vivía felizmente en las Bermudas durante once años, Draco dio a sus hijos la única cosa que nunca había recibido de sus propios padres. Les dio su amor.

**Fin flashback**

Draco los miro subiendo al tren. Los vería esta noche ya que ahora iba a ser uno de los maestros de pociones en Hogwarts. Severus era el subdirector y ahora solo ensañaba a los estudiantes para los EXTASIS para poder tener tiempo la investigación. Severus había inventado una nueva poción que hizo de la matalobos obsoleta. Esta nueva poción no solo dejaba que el lobo mantuviera su mente humana, si no que también ya no se sentía dolor en las transformaciones y detenía la propagación de virus a una victima de mordedura. El ministerio había adquirido las anotaciones del maestro de pociones para tratar de mejorar las otras pociones.

Draco estaba feliz de enseñar en la escuela donde iba a poder estar cerca de sus hijos. Después de asegurarse de que los niños estuvieron en un compartimiento en el tren y se apareció en Hogsmeade desde donde se dirigió a la escuela tomándose su tiempo para recordar sus años en Hogwarts. Severus se reunió con él en la puerta central.

"Bienvenido Draco, vamos a ir a la reunión, creo que la mayoría de los otros profesores ya han llegado y están esperando por nosotros." Los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar de la clase que Draco había solicitado. Él quería una habitación con mucha luz y ventanas para ayudar con el humo de las pociones. Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones Draco miro a su alrededor para ver si conocía a algunos maestros. Reconoció a los profesores Flitwick, Vector, Sprout, Matute, McGonagall y Trelawney. Vio a Harry y a su amiga Granger entre ellos. Algo le decía que había algo mal con la amistad de Harry con la sangre sucia. Cada vez que miraba a Harry fruncía el ceño y se daba la vuelta para hablar con otra persona.

Draco oculto su sorpresa detrás de su mascara de frialdad. Se inclino hacia su padrino y le susurro. "Maldita sea Severus, podrías haberme dicho advertido que iba a estar aquí. ¿Remus lo sabe?"

Severus dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Si Remus sabe que esta aquí, y Draco es el momento de dejar el pasado atrás y aprender a vivir de nuevo. Potter no es estúpido, una mirada a Mathew y sabrá que es su hijo."

Draco cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota. "Sabes Sev, no voy a dar información sobre ellos. Trate de decirle hace once años y nunca me dio la oportunidad de hablar." Draco se aparto de Severus y se sentó en la silla que Minerva índico para él.

La directora comenzó la reunión presentando a todos los profesores a Draco solo en caso de que algunos no supieran que era. Cuando llego a Harry, Draco no se sorprendió al descubrir que era el profesor de DCAO y que Granger era la nueva profesora de historia de la magia.

"Ahora me gustaría escuchar a nuestro nuevo profesor de pociones Draco Malfoy contarnos un poco acerca de si mismo." La vieja bruja se sentó en la silla esperando que Draco comenzara a hablar.

Draco asintió con la cabeza a Minerva y empezó a decirle a los demás acerca de su educación. "La mayoría de ustedes saben que me gradué de la escuela hace once años como un Slytherin. Más tarde asistí a la universidad mágica de las Bermudas donde alcance mi maestría en pociones hace tres años. He enseñado la base sobre pociones a tiempo parcial durante dos años en la escuela Raydell de magia y hechicería en las Bermudas y he ayudado a Severus en algunas de sus investigaciones."

Hermione soltó un bufido. "Si que te tomo ocho años para terminar un curso de tres años."

Draco le dio una mirada fría. "La razón que me llevo ocho años para obtener mi maestría fue únicamente por asistir a la universidad a tiempo parcial. Es muy difícil ser padre soltero de tres niños, mientras se va a la escuela. Tuve que hacer malabarismos con mi tiempo de manera que pude criar a mis hijos correctamente sin tener que depender de niñeras."

Draco noto la mirada que Harry le había dado. Él no sabía que era mejor que hubiese creído ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Después de la reunión Minerva mostro a Draco sus aposentos. "Pido disculpas por la Señorita Granger no ha sido ella misma por un tiempo."

Draco sonrió a su nuevo jefe. "Aceptadas profesora, usted no puede controlar lo que otras personas dicen. Y por favor llámeme Draco."

"Muy bien, entonces por favor llámeme Minerva ya que somos compañeros de trabajo ahora."

Después la directora dejo a Draco desempacar sus cosas y prepararse para la fiesta de apertura. Cuatro horas después estaba sentado al lado de Severus y Harry en la mesa de profesores esperando la llegada de los niños. Unos minutos mas tarde los estudiantes de segundo a séptimo año entraron y se sentaron en las mesas de su casa.

Severus se levanto para ir a saludar a los de primer año. Draco se rio entre dientes al pensar en como iban a reaccionar los niños al ver a su padrino. El mago oscuro todavía era todo un espectáculo formidable.

Severus entro en busca de su usual careta fría. Llevaba el sombrero seleccionador al taburete, mientras que los más pequeños le siguieron. Draco vio que los tres primeros en la línea eran sus hijos. Amaban a su tío Sev y sabían que su aspecto oscuro era solo ficticio.

Severus empezó a llamar los nombres de los de primer año. Draco se tenso cuando el primero de sus hijos fue llamado.

"Malfoy, Iris."

Su hija de aspecto similar salto hasta el taburete. Ella le mostro una bonita sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a la de su propia madre. Su hija tenía el magnetismo de Narcissa. Iris se coloco el sombrero sobre la cabeza, el sombrero pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, entonces grito.

"¡Ravenclaw!"

Draco se rio y aplaudió a su ratón de biblioteca que tenia por hija. Su tío Remus tenido sido una gran influencia en ella. Su hija, sin duda causaría gran revuelo en la casa de Ravenclaw. Ella era toda una creadora de problemas, como su hermano y hermana.

La siguiente para llegar al taburete fue "Malfoy, Jasmine."

Draco asintió con la cabeza a su chica de pelo muy rojo. Ella era tranquila, pero su aspecto angelical escondía la mente de un astuto Slytherin. Mientras esperaba el sombrero seleccionador grito "¡Slytherin!" a los pocos segundos de estar en la cabeza. Draco sonrió y le guiño un ojo a su hija cuando paso por delante de él. Jasmine saludo tímidamente a su padre y su tío, se sentó junto a sus compañeros de casa. La casa de Slytherin no sabría que los golpeo. No todos los días tenían un estudiante valiente y astuto que clasificaba en esa casa.

Ahora, por fin llego el momento del último de sus hijos para ser seleccionado. Severus miro rápidamente a Potter para ver su reacción.

"Malfoy, Mathew." Draco oyó jadear a Harry a su lado. Oh, oh, aquí vamos, pensó Draco mientras observaba la copia de Harry acercase al sombrero seleccionador. Mathew no solo se veía como Harry, sino que también usaba el mismo tipo de gafas y hablaba parsel. Sus dos hermanas también hablaban, era una de las cosas que habían heredado de Harry. En ese momento Mathew tenía a su serpiente mascota Kiwi envuelto alrededor de su cuello y Draco oía silbar a Mathew suavemente. Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry había palidecido al escuchar al niño hablar el idioma de las serpientes.

Después de colocarse el sobrero Mathew que do "¡Gryffindor!" Draco se volvió a mirar a Harry que parecía congelado en su lugar mientras veía al joven sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Mathew se volvió y saludo con la mano a Draco. Draco le devolvió el saludo y dijo lo suficientemente alto para que algunos maestros escucharan. "¡Ese es mi muchacho!"

Unos minutos mas tarde Severus se sentó de nuevo y puso su mano enfrente de Draco. "Creo que me debes veinte galeones, te dije que todos quedarían en casas diferentes."

Draco negó con la cabeza y dio a su padrino sus ganancias. "Realmente pensé que Iris seria una Gryffindor como Matt."

"Ella no tiene mucho después de Remus en su amor por los conocimientos como para ser una Gryffindor, hasta el día de hoy todavía estoy sorprendido de que Remus fuera seleccionado en la casa de los leones por su sed de conocimiento."

Los dos hombres discutieron sobre las casas. Draco podía sentir la confusión de Harry y la mirada inquisitiva de `él. Después de la cena los tres niños se acercaron a su padre para hablar.

Draco los abrazo y beso. No se dio cuanta de que Harry estaba oculto en las sombras para verlo. Mathew fue el primero en preguntar. "Así que papa, ¿Estas orgulloso de nosotros?"

"Siempre, ustedes tres se encuentran exactamente en las casas que tío Sev adivino. Yo habría estado orgulloso sin importar a la casa que fueran. Solo recuerden que ustedes tres son de la familia y no importa sin no están en la misma casa. Cada casa tiene su propia fuerza y debilidades. Me encanta todo de ustedes y quiero que sean felices. Ahora se tienen que ir, veo a sus prefectos los están esperando."

El primero en salir fue Mathew, el independiente. Draco vio a su hijo dirigirse a un prefecto con la cabeza de color rojo. Probablemente un Weasley, pensó. Fue llevado de vuelta a sus recuerdos cuando la chica Weasley le había robado a Harry. No se dio cuenta que su rostro reflejaba su tristeza. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por dos pequeños pares de brazos rodeándolo por ambos lados. Miro hacia abajo para ver unos cabellos de color rojo y rubio apoyado en los costados. Jasmine que siempre fue la mas en sintonía con los sentimientos de su padre le pregunto que estaba mal.

Draco cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "No es nada amor, ahora ve antes de que tu tío Severus venga y te lleve. Ahora es la cabeza de la casa."

"Muy bien, nos vemos papá." La pelirroja se dirigió a un impaciente prefecto que parecía estar conteniendo una replica mordaz cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba viendo. Draco miro a su pequeña Ravenclaw. "Ahora cariño, te veré mañana por la mañana en pociones."

"Esta bien papa," Iris lo beso en la mejilla y se fue para unirse a su grupo. El prefecto comenzó diciéndole un discurso sobre la puntualidad. Iris solo rodo los ojos y dijo que le pondría un calcetín, que acababa de decirle adiós a su papá. El prefecto quedo sin aliento, pero luego de ver la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió con un resoplido y los llevo a la sala común.

Draco se rio suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. Sus hijos sabían como hacer un alboroto. Draco se dio la vuelta para irse y casi tropezó con Harry, que estaba de pie junto a él.

"Draco, creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar."

Draco le dio una mirada fría e indiferente ha Harry, escondiendo su dolor profundamente.

"La ultima vez que hablamos me amenazaste con hechizarme. Y ser hechizado durante el embarazo era peligroso me aleje de ti. Ahora estoy seguro de que tienes cosas que preguntarme, hace once años que intente decirte las cosas y nunca me quisiste escuchar. Has perdido tu oportunidad cuando me amenazaste, quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi y mis hijos." Draco se alejo de Harry tratando de llegar a su habitación antes de derrumbarse. Al salir vio el espeso pelo de la ex – Gryffindor acercándose a Harry y lo que Harry le dijo dejo confundido a Draco durante unos segundos. Harry casi gruño cuando lo dijo.

"Aléjate de mi Granger, recuerda tu juramento."

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos Draco seguía pensado en su amor perdido, incluso después de once años Draco aun amaba a su ex – amante. Oh, Merlín, ¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir a este año? Una vez en su habitación, Draco lanzo encantos a la puerta para cerrarla y silenciarla. Después se dejo caer al suelo sollozando. Había pensado que los años habían ayudado a superar a Harry, pero había sido solo una ilusión.

Después de gritarse a si mismo Draco cambio su ropa por un pijama y se fue a la cama. Puso su varita para despertarlo como una alarma y cayo a un sueño lleno de pesadillas reviviendo el día en que Harry había roto con él una y otra vez. Entonces Draco vio a Harry de la mano de la pequeña Weasley mientras le decía a Draco que lo lamentaba, pero que todo había terminado entre ellos. La chica pelirroja sonrió y tiro de Harry para besarlo. Draco se veía correr de regreso a su habitación para solo despertarse gritando.

A la mañana siguiente el aspecto de Draco era demacrado cuando se dirigió a la mesa de profesores para el desayuno. Dos ojos verdes lo vieron sentarse a su manera al sentarse al lado de Severus.

Harry vio como el maestro de paciones miraba a su ahijado con preocupación. Harry jugueteaba con su anillo de bodas que aun llevaba. Estaba en medio de un divorcio, había aprendido demasiado tarde que Ginny se había casado con él solo porque era rico y el chico – que – vivió. Ella lo había engañado con una poción de control mental y luego con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione habían tomado el control de su vida. Él solo había sido capaz de alejarse de ellos recientemente. Después de que se había casado Ginny le había dicho que no quería niños y que había tomado medidas para asegurarse de no tener ninguno. Ella había engañado a Harry en la creencia de que ella le daría una familia y todo lo que había querido.

Harry se dirigió a su primera clase del día. Era Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff. Él conocería a su hija Iris. Recordó que ella era rubia que se parecía a Draco. Entro en su clase y se sentó en su escritorio mientras miraba la lista de alumnos que estaría en la clase.

Unos minutos mas tarde los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. Dos niñas entraron a la sala charlando sobre "Historia de Hogwarts." Harry sonrió cuando oyó a Iris debatir el contenido del libro con la otra chica. Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo sentado, se levanto y empezó a hablar a la clase. De pie agito su varita mágica para cerrar la puerta. Se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los estudiantes.

"Bien clase, soy el profesor Harry Potter y hare una forma diferente de pasar la lista hoy. Cuando diga su nombre quiero que se levante y me diga un poco sobre ustedes." Al decirlo se volvió a sentar en su escritorio. Escucho a todos sus alumnos y cuando le toco a Iris, se sentó en silla para escribir todo lo que dijera.

La chica rubia se levanto y sonrió a su maestro. Parecía muy familiarizado con ella por alguna razón. Ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a hablar. "Mi nombre es Iris Narcissa Malfoy, soy la segunda de los trillizos Malfoy. Naci el tres de julio. Me encantan los libros y jugar bromas con mi padrino Remus. Mi tío Remus es el esposo de tío Severus. Tengo un búho de mascota llamado Kira y una serpiente llamada Coral. Me gusta estar aquí en esta escuela, aunque es la primera vez que nos separan a mi hermano, hermana y yo. Mi asignatura favorita es la historia así que creo que me va a gustar estar aquí también." Iris se sentó y espero mientras los demás terminaban de hablar. A ella le gustaba DCAO y el profesor Potter les dijo que iban a aprender cosas interesantes en la clase.

Después de la clase se fuera, Harry se sentó y coloco su cabeza entre las manos. Estaba sorprendido de que ella supiera de Remus. No había visto al hombre lobo desde después de la batalla final. Esto había sido otra cosa en que Ginny lo había controlado y le hizo actuar como un idiota empujando a Remus a irse.

Harry había pagado un alto precio por los errores que cometió en su juventud al confiar en los que había considerado sus mejores amigos. No solo había perdido al amor de su vida cuando Ginny lo engaño sino que también perdido a su segundo padrino. Harry dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó a esperar a su siguiente clase que era Slytherin / Gryffindor de primer año. Ahora conocería a sus otros dos hijos.

Harry vio como los Gryffindor hablaban en voz alta a medida que entraban a la habitación. Harry vio a su hijo entro unos segundos mas tarde, el muchacho hablando en voz baja se sentó en la parte frontal de la clase. Pronto se le unió su hermana y los dos comenzaron a hablar acerca de cómo fue su primera noche.

Mathew parecía estar pensado en lo que iba a decir a su hermana. "Bueno… hay otros cuatro chicos en mi dormitorio y me aceptan. Pero esta mañana un tipo me dijo que no me acerque a ti porque eres un Slytherin. Les dije que mi para era un Slytherin y que si quería hablar con mi hermana, entonces lo haría. También les dije que no me importa en que casas estuvieran ustedes. Les dije que los trillizos estábamos muy unidos y que esta era la primera vez que nos separábamos y si tuviera la oportunidad de verte durante el día iba a correr ese riesgo." Mathew hizo una mueca en la última parte, como si realmente perdiera a sus hermanas.

Jasmine escucho a su hermano luego le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo. "Los hecho de menos también. Fue un poco extraño no despertar escuchando el parloteo de Iris. Esta mañana en la sala común los niños estaban actuando un poco raro. Creo que algunos de ellos tienen miedo porque son una Malfoy. Pero papá no es un mago malvado, es culpa de Lucius que piensen que los Malfoy son así."

Mathew asintió con la cabeza para decir que estaba de acuerdo. "Si, estoy contento de que no es así. Estoy seguro de que no estarían felices conmigo en Gryffindor."

"Tío Remus era un Gryffindor también lo sabes, por lo que no hay nada malo en ello." Dijo Jasmine. Los dos niños dejaron de hablar cuando Harry se levanto y se aclaro la garganta.

"Buenos días clase, bienvenidos a su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Soy el profesor Potter. Ahora, cuando diga su nombre quiero que se levante y me digan un poco sobre ustedes. Y después de que terminen les explicare el programa de clases para el año."

Jasmine vio de cerca a su maestro. Ella no podía entender por que se parecía tanto a Mathew. El mismo pelo desordenado, mismos ojos verdes y mismas gafas redondas. Ella sabia que tenia dos padres, pero su papa nunca les hablo de su otro padre. Y cuando le hicieron preguntas de su otro padre, su papá Draco se ponía triste por lo que ellos tres habían decidido dejar de hacer preguntas, amaban a su papá y no querían que se sintiera triste. Lo único que sabían era que Mathew era exactamente como él. Así que ahora Jasmine observo a su maestro de DCAO. Él y Matt podían ser gemelos. Cuando su nombre fue mencionado vio algo brillando en los ojos de su profesor.

"Mi nombre es Jasmine Lilly Malfoy. Soy la mas joven de los trillizos Malfoy. Nuestro cumpleaños es en tres de julio. Me encanta la jardinera y bromas. Tengo un búho llamado Norami y una serpiente llamada Señor Slithers." Jasmine mostro a la clase una pequeña serpiente envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Ella susurro algo que hizo que los ojos de Harry se llenaran de sorpresa.

Un estudiante Gryffindor grito. "Eres hablante de parsel y significa que era mala."

Harry se dio vuelta y miro al chico que había gritado a su hija. "Ella no es mala." Se levanto y se acerco al joven Gryffindor. Se detuvo frente al muchacho y lo miro a los ojos. "¿Crees que yo soy malo?"

El joven trago salive. "No señor, usted es Harry Potter el líder de la luz, que nos salvo de ya sabe quien."

"Pero acabas de decir que un hablante parsel es malo."

La clase se quedo perpleja mirando a su maestro. Harry levanto una ceja y sacudió la cabeza. Empezó a silbar y una gran serpiente salió de un acuario que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la clase. La gran serpiente de nueve pies de largo se deslizo entre las mesas abriéndose camino hacia Harry. Cuando la serpiente llego a Harry levanto la cabeza para mirar a su amo.

_Me llamaste Harry…_

_Si, solo quería mostrarle a los niños que hablar con las serpientes no es un rasgo de maldad._

_Oh, bien… ¿Puedo volver a mi casa ahora? es muy frio aquí fuera._

_Si mi bella amiga, por favor disfruta tu siesta._

_Yo… gracias._

Los estudiantes miraban en estado de shock cuando su maestro de defensa hablaba con la serpiente durante unos segundos. Ellos vieron el regreso de la serpiente a su acuario y luego se volvieron a ver a Harry sonriéndoles.

"Puedo hablar con las serpientes, también con los fénix. No soy malo. Si usara mis dones para herir a alguien, entonces seria malo… dígame señorita Malfoy ¿De que cosas habla con la serpiente?"

Jasmine miro al hombre que estaba segura que era su otro padre. "Bueno, profesor Potter, yo y el Señor Slithers hablamos sobre todo acerca de la jardinería y me dice que poner en mi jardín para que crezca mejor y lo que sea mas cómodo para él y su familia."

"Gracias Señorita Malfoy, puede sentar ahora," Jasmine se sentó y espero a que llamara a Mathew, cuando su hermano se levanto observaba la reacción de su profesor. Harry había palidecido un poco al ver que su hijo se parecía físicamente.

"Mi nombre es Mathew Harold Malfoy. Soy el mayor de los trillizos Malfoy. También puedo hablar con las serpientes al igual que mis dos hermanas. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que oigo hablar a otra persona parsel a parte de nosotros. Me defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones. Mi padrino Remus era profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y me ha ensañado a defenderme. Mi tío Severus es maestro de pociones es esta escuela. Tengo un búho llamado Kiren y una serpiente llamada Kiwi." Mathew mostro su pequeña serpiente verde. "No tengo miedo de ella porque no es venenosa. Ninguna de nuestras serpientes lo es. Son todas de una especie de serpientes de jardín de las Bermudas. Ellos viven en nuestros jardines en nuestra casa en la Bermudas."

Mathew se sentó y espero a que los otros niños terminaran de hablar. Vio que Jasmine estaba actuando de manera extraña y trato de conseguir que le dijera lo que estaba mal. Ella le indico que se reunirían mas tarde y ella le diría entonces. Después de clases los dos se despidieron y se fue a la izquierda para ir a almorzar ya que tendrían que sentarse en sus propias casas. Jasmine vio a Iris y le dijo que se encontraran frente al gran comedor después de la cena de esa noche. Ella tenía algo importante que decirles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

Unos días mas tarde Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio en su clase. Frente a él tenia una carta que había recibido esa misma mañana. Eran los papeles que le decían que su divorcio estaba concluido, ahora estaba solo otra vez. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos y estaba pensado en su tiempo de vuelta en séptimo año. Recordó el tiempo que paso con Draco antes de haber roto con él. Harry solo recordaba fragmentos de sus últimos once años. Él solo se había enterado hace unos meses que su esposa Ginny había estado usando un par de pociones para controlarlo. La forma en que lo había descubierto era que se había caído de su escoba durante un juego de quidditch hace unos meses y había ido a ver a Poppy para que lo ayudase con su brazo roto. Había descubierto la poción en su sangre t le había dicho al respecto. Con su ayuda fue capaz de tomar un antídoto que eliminaría los efectos más fuertes de la poción para que fuera capaz de recuperar el control de si mismo. Comenzó a darse cuanta de que cada par de días Ginny, Hermione o Ron le ofrecían un poco de café para el desayuno. Harry nunca lo había cuestionado antes pero ahora sabía que le ponían una poción controladora y Ginny también añadía un filtro de amor para mantenerlo bajo su control.

Unas semanas después de haber conseguido plenamente el control de su mente de nuevo se enfrento a los tres. Lo habían negado al principio pero luego de que utilizara Legeremancia en ellos descubrió que lo habían traicionado realmente. Ginny tenia a Ron y Hermione con entradas para una cena y ayudándole a sacar una enorme cantidad e galeones de la bóvedas Potter. Harry había remediado rápidamente mediante un bloqueo al acceso a sus cuentas bancarias. Él le había pedido el divorcio y le había dicho que si ella no cumplía con sus deseos haría público lo que habían hecho y los tres se encontrarían en Azkaban. También les había pagado quinientos mil galeones para hacer un juramento de magos para no volver a controlarlo por ningún medio.

Ahora tenía de nuevo el control de su propia mente, pero se encontraba solo porque había perdido a todos los que amaba, gracias a Ginny. Incluso la discusión con Remus había sido organizada por Ginny para sacar al hombre lobo para que no le dijera que lo contralaba. Había trabajado muy para ellos hasta el accidente de Harry. Ahora después de unos días de ver a Draco y su familia viéndose feliz y que no lo necesitaban decidió que no iba a ser una carga con la verdad que había ocurrido. Estaba empezando a sentirse débil y enfermo como pasaba todos los días. La felicidad de su familia era su primera prioridad e iba a asegurarse de que no supieran nada sobre su enfermedad.

Desde el día que había descubierto las pociones en la sangre de Harry tuvo que tomar una dosis cada dos semanas de un antídoto para ayudar a eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo, este problema había causado la exposición prolongada a las dos pociones. Ahora tenia una sita con Poppy esa noche para tomar su medicamento. También quería hablar con ella porque estaba empezando a sentirse mal y sentía como si estuviera rápidamente su energía. Harry se levanto con un suspiro y lentamente se dirigía a la enfermería.

Cuando llego a la enfermería se sentó en la cama mas alejada de la puerta para que nadie pudiera verlo o escucharlo. No tenia ganas de responder las preguntas que expusieran lo que había sucedido. Se sentía traicionado y no quería confiar a nadie este misterio, que sin duda estaría en el profeta al día siguiente.

Poppy se acerco y cerró las cortinas alrededor de la cama. "Hola Harry ¿Cómo te sientas hoy?"

"No muy bien Poppy siento que cada vez estoy peor en lugar de mejorar." Respondió Harry débilmente.

Puesto que los dos estaban alejados de la puerta no escucharon a Remus entrar en la enfermería. Estaba a punto de decirle a Poppy que le diera las pociones que Severus había hecho cuando escucho la voz de Harry. Hablaban en voz baja, pero debido a sus sentidos de hombre lobo pudo escuchar claramente.

La voz de Poppy se escucho a continuación. "Muy bien Harry, voy a hacer un análisis sobre ti y ver porque te sientes de esa manera. Es de esperar que es solo porque las clases se han reanudado y que estas un poco cansado."

"Lo dudo Poppy, me he estado sintiendo de esa manera por lo menos durante tres semanas, y se podría pensar que después de cuatro meses de haber tomado ese antídoto me sentiría mejor."

"Pues déjame realizar estas pruebas, tal vez solo necesitas ajustar la dosis."

Remus luego oyó mascullar algo a Poppy sabia que era probablemente algunos encantos de exploración. A los pocos minutos oyó el grito de asombro de la enfermera.

"Oh, mi Harry, el veneno se ha duplicado en tu sangre. Creo que el antídoto ya no funciona. Creo que deberíamos pedirle a Severus ayuda. Si esto sigue así te vas a sentir peor y, finalmente, te va a matar."

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron con las palabras de la enfermera.

La voz de Harry estaba triste. "Nadie lo sabe Poppy. No creo que Severus este dispuesto a ayudarme después de lo que le hice a Remus."

"Pero Harry no es tu culpa. La Señorita Weasley te tenía en control con las pociones. Tú eres muy indulgente. Eso si ella debería estar pudriéndose en Azkaban."

Harry soltó un bufido. "Oh si Poppy, el salvador del mundo mágico paso once años y medio bajo el control de dos pociones que le dio su esposa y amigos."

"Harry, eres humano y lamentablemente este tipo de cosas ocurren en el mundo mágico."

"Merlín Poppy, solo puedo imaginar loas titulares de hoy. 'Chico que vivió puede ser controlado por pociones, para tener más información póngase en contacto con el Señor Oscuro, o mejor aun a su nueva oficina Weasley'. Nunca había oído algo como tal."

Poppy dejo escapar un suspiro. "La presión sobre ti no te ha hecho la vida mas fácil."

"Infiernos Poppy mi vida ha sido solo mierda en grandes cantidades. Creo que la única vez que fui feliz fue cuando era un bebe y mis padres aun estaban vivos y los pocos meses que estuve con Draco en mi séptimo año." Luego con un suspiro Harry se recostó en su cama. "Tal vez debería dejar de luchar con esto y dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso."

"Harry no hables así, tienes mucho que vivir."

La voz de Harry ahora sonaba enojada. "¿Qué tengo que vivir? El hombre que amo no quiero halar con migo y ahora me odia. El hombre que yo consideraba como mi padre no me ha hablado en más de once años. La gente que yo pensaba que eran mis amigos me han controlado y robado y ahora me entero de que tengo tres hijos que nunca sabrán que yo soy su padre. Por favor dígame ahora, ¿Qué tengo que vivir?"

"No pienses de esa manera Harry, habla con él entonces y explícale las cosas que las va a entender, confía en ellos Harry no te fallaran. No todo el mundo esta ahí fuera por ti."

"No se Poppy. Te diré cuando este listo para decirle a Severus, déjame pensar en eso durante el fin de semana. No quiero ser una carga para ellos."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar Harry? Dile a Severus y consigue ayuda o muere sin tratamiento. Son tratamiento te doy tres a seis meses de vivir máximo."

"Muy bien Poppy, voy a hablar con Severus el Lunes. En este momento solo quiero descansar y pasar tranquilo el fin de semana solo."

Remus escucho a Harry en movimiento por lo que rápidamente abandono la caja de pociones en el escritorio de Poppy y se fue para hablar con Severus y Draco. Esta noticia podría cambiar muchas cosas para ellos.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentía mal porque estaba empezando a sentir muy cansado. Dado que mañana que mañana era sábado seria capaz de descansar y pensar sobre su vida. El decidiría si valía la pena vivir. Esa noche iba a empacar sus cosas y abandonar el castillo por el fin de semana. Iría a Grimmauld Place y pasar el fin de semana en paz.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de requerimiento los tres niños Malfoy finalmente pudieron reunirse para discutir lo que Jasmine había descubierto.

"Esta bien Jazz, ¿Qué querías hablarnos el otro día que era tan importante" Pregunto Mathew.

"Bueno Matt sabes que tío Sev y tío Remus siempre nos dicen que te ves exactamente igual que nuestro otro padre."

"Si… bueno…"

Jasmine miro a sus dos hermanos que estaban esperando a que hablase. "Miren muchachos creo que nuestro otro padre es el profesor Potter."

"¡Que!" Gritaron los otros dos. Jasmine rodo los ojos. "Bueno Matt podrías ser el doble del profesor Potter ya que ustedes se parecen tanto. También tiene la misma edad que papá así que fueron juntos a la escuela. Y también habla parsel."

"¡Hay forma!" Dijo Iris.

"Si lo hace, hemos escuchado en clase de DCAO. Incluso tiene una serpiente propia." Agrego Mathew.

"Oh ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿No podemos decirle a papá que nos dimos cuenta quien es nuestro otro padre?" Iris parecía preocupada. "Él siempre esta triste cuando aparecía."

Mathew se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos hablar con papá primero y luego vamos a decirle al profesor Potter. Algo me dice que ya lo sabe. Sigue mirándonos extraño durante las clases. Debemos volver a nuestros dormitorios el toque de queda empezara en unos minutos."

Los trillizos tomaron la decisión de reunirse en la habitación de su papá a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno. Se despidieron y se fueron a sus dormitorios.

En otra parte del castillo, Remus le contaba a Severus y Draco acerca de lo que había oído en la enfermería. Los dos hombres se quedaron sin haba a lo que Remus estaba diciendo.

Draco estaba sentado mirando sus manos. "Así que estas diciendo que Harry estaba siendo controlado a través de pociones y la chica le hizo romper conmigo y tener una pelea contigo. Y ahora él esta muriendo porque es demasiado la poción que poco a poco le envenena y también es terco en pedir ayuda."

"Si, y de toda la conversación parece que Harry no quiere seguir con el tratamiento. Él no ve ninguna razón para luchar por vivir. Le dijo a Poppy que lo iba pensar el fin de semana y decirle el lunes a Severus para ayudarlo a encontrar otro antídoto que pueda funcionar."

Severus tenia el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en que clase de pociones había podido utilizar la chica Weasley. También estaba pensando en la combinación que podría causar a Harry un envenenamiento. Se dio la vuelta y miro a su ahijado que estaba ahora muy pálido.

"Voy a hablar mañana por la mañana con Poppy, algo me dice que Harry no va a hacer mucho para ayudarse así mismo. Ha tenido una vida muy dura y suena como si estuviese al final de la cuerda. Deprimido como esta ahora no me sorprendería si se fuera e hiciera algo estúpido."

Los tres se mantuvieron en una discusión de lo que harían al día siguiente para hacer frente a Harry sobre lo que le había sucedido. No sabían como corregir el comentario de Severus acerca de la salud mental de Harry.

Harry estaba en su cuarto, estaba sentado en su sillón favorito junto a la chimenea mirando una fotografía y bebiendo whisky de fuego. Era una de las raras fotos que tenia de cuando Draco y él habían estado juntos en séptimo año. En la fotografía estaban sentados junto al lago cogidos de la mano y sonriendo a la cámara. De vez en cuando los dos adolescentes se miraban y se besaban.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Harry miraba la fotografía desde hace más de una hora, tenía una botella de whisky de fuego junto a él que rápidamente había vaciado. Finalmente se levanto y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Saco su baúl y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Mas tarde con un hechizo vacio su cuarto. Se sentó en su escritorio a escribir una carta a Minerva. Escribió que no podía enseñar más debido a problemas de salud y que ella debía a Remus que tomase su lugar. Después de escribir la carta hizo que se le apareciese en el desayuno. Después de terminar la carta, escribió su testamento. Les dejo todo a sus tres hijos con la excepción de Grimmauld Place, lugar que le había dejado a Remus y una cantidad de dinero a una fundación recientemente había sido fundado para ayudar a los hombres lobo.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Harry enrollo su testamento y lo envió a Gringotts, con una nota a su director de banco con que su voluntad se realizara una vez que estuviese muerto. Se levanto de la mesa y redujo el baúl para colocarlo en el bolsillo. Se puso su capa con capucha negra y salió en silencio de la escuela. Una vez pasado los límites se apareció en Grimmauld Place y empezó a buscar un documento que había encontrado años antes, era la escritura de una pequeña casa de campo en Canadá y estaba pensando en ir a allí a vivir sus últimos días. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba. Llamo a Dobby.

"Dobby, ven aquí por favor."

El pequeño elfo fue a la biblioteca. "Si Señor Harry Potter, ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted, Señor Harry Potter?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor."

El elfo salto arriba y abajo ante la posibilidad de hacerle un favor a su amigo. "Oh Dobby haría cualquier cosa por Harry Potter."

Harry se rio un poco antes de decir: "Me voy esta noche a Canadá y necesito que vengas conmigo." Luego en un tono mas serio dijo: "Dobby, estoy enfermo y moriré. Necesito que vengas para cuidarme. Luego cuando muera voy a necesitar que entres en contacto con alguien de la escuela que sepan donde esta mi cuerpo y pueda ser enterrado ¿Me ayudaras?"

El elfo estaba mirando los ojos de Potter. Estaba sorprendido de que el mago quisiera pasar sus últimos días con él. El cuidador de la persona que iba a morir por lo general pedia esa petición a algún miembro de su familia. Se consideraba un gran honor ser invitado a ser testigo de la muerte de una persona cuando se producía de forma natural. Era una señal de amor y confianza.

"Harry Potter señor, para Dobby seria un honor velar su muerte. Voy a ser el cuidador de Harry Potter."

"Gracias Dobby, debes hacer una promesa de que no le dirás a nadie donde vamos. Hay muchas personas que trataran de sacar provecho de mi muerte y no quiero que sepan al respecto antes de que suceda."

"Dobby lo promete, Harry Potter."

"Genial Dobby ahora empacare algunas cosas que tendremos que salir a primera hora de la mañana. Estoy demasiado cansado para salir esta noche así que voy a subir."

Después de la discusión Harry se fue a la cama y Dobby a la cocina para preparar las cosas que necesitarían. De alguna manera no le gustaba que Harry fuese a ocultar que pudiera morir. Algo le molestaba al respecto. ¿Por qué el gran Harry Potter no quería a sus amigos o familiares para estar con él en el momento de su muerte. Era un enigma para el elfo, pero como él era leal no pensó por mucho tiempo en ello. Él tenía un plan que a lo mejor seria decirle a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto a las siete y rápidamente se vistió y bajo a la cocina donde Dobby lo estaba esperando. Se comió el desayuno que el elfo había hecho, luego saco la escritura de la casa que también era un era un traslador que lo llevaría a la casa. Le dijo al elfo que tocara el papel y luego dijo el conjuro y pronto Grimmauld Place estaba vacía de nuevo a excepción de algo que Dobby había dejado en la cocina detrás de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor, Draco, Severus y Remus estaban sentados en la meza de los profesores. Después de unos minutos Minerva entro al salón y se sentó junto a ellos.

"Buenos días caballeros."

"Buenos días Minerva." Respondió Remus con su habitual voz suave. Draco y Severus también le dieron sus saludos. La directora dio la vuelta para hablar con Draco, cuando una carta apareció delante de ella en su plato vacio. Ella miro la carta antes de tomarlo. Se quedo sin aliento cuando empezó a leer. Los tres hombres se miraron preguntándose que estaba leyendo que la hacia reaccionar de esa manera. Cuando termino se dio la vuelta y les pregunto.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta Harry?"

Draco frunció el ceño. "No, no lo he visto esta mañana. ¿Por qué anda algo mal?"

Minerva asintió con la cabeza y le dio la carta a Severus. El maestro de pociones lo leyó, se levanto murmurando algo acerca de los chicos tontos y sus idiotas tendencias Gryffindor. Remus le arrebato la cara y leyó también. Maldijo sorprendiendo a Draco, el hombre lobo nunca usaba un lenguaje vulgar.

"¿Qué esta mal Remus? ¿Qué ha conseguido que Severus se ponga de esa manera?"

Remus no respondió, pero le entrego la carta a Draco. Parecía congelado mientras leía la carta. Temblaba mientras sostenía el papel firmemente en sus manos.

"No… no… Merlín Harry…" Draco finalmente miro a Remus. "¿Qué significa esto, significa que él va a esconderse y morir en paz?"

Remus no sabia que pensar cuando se dio la vuelta vio a los tres niños llegaban a la mesa.

"Papá necesitamos hablar contigo, ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?" Mathew vio a su papá que parecía estar en un estado de shock.

"¿Qué esta mal papá?" Pregunto Jasmine.

Draco miro a sus hijos, eran lo mejor que Harry nunca le había dado y ahora estaban a punto de perder al padre que nunca habían conocido. Iris se acerco a Draco y tomo su mano entre las suyas. Se volvió hacia Remus. "¿Qué hay de malo con papá, tío Remus?"

Remus no respondió, pero se levanto y ayudo a Draco con su silla. Luego se dirigió a los niños. "Su papá ha recibido una noticia impactante, vengan con nosotros podemos hablar en mi habitación."

Los cinco se dirigieron a las habitaciones que Remus y Severus compartían. Una vez que todo el mundo se sentó cómodamente en el interior. Mathew miro a su padre durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Papá queríamos decirte que creemos que nos dimos cuenta quien es nuestro otro padre."

Al oír eso Draco finalmente salió de su aturdimiento. Él miro a su amado hijo, que le recordaba tanto a Harry.

"Si papá," dijo Jasmine. "Creo que nuestro otro padre es el profesor Potter."

"Él y Mathew se parecen tanto." Dijo Iris.

"Y habla parsel como nosotros." Agrego Mathew. "Él hablo con su serpiente en nuestra clase el potro día. Defendió a Jasmine cuando hablo con el Señor Slithers y otro niño la acuso de ser mala."

Draco escucho a sus hijos, habían descubierto por si mismos en tan solo unos días quien era su segundo padre. Dejo escapar un suspiro, luego sonrió a sus hijos.

"Si tienes razón, Harry es su otro padre. Algo paso en nuestro séptimo año que nos separo. Solo se entero la noche de fiesta de bienvenida este año."

"bueno, ¿Podemos hablar con él?" Pregunto Iris.

Remus sonrió a su ahijada. "Nos gustaría que pudieran pero Harry se ha ido y nadie sabe donde esta."

En ese momento oyeron un ruido en la puerta, era casi como si alguien estuviera arañando la puerta. Temus abrió y cuando vio lo que estaba al otro lado se tambaleo hacia tras con un grito y cayendo sobre su trasero. Los niños y Draco se levantaron para ver que había asustado a Remus.

En medio de la puerta estaba la serpiente de Harry. Ella estaba enrollada de una forma que le permitía estar casi tan alto como un hombre.

_Hola pequeños habladores._

_Hola serpiente, ¿Por qué estas aquí?_

_Mi amo Harry me dijo que los buscara esta mañana para que cuidaran de mí. Él dijo que entendía y que eran sus hijos. ¿Puedo ir a su casa hace frio aquí?_

_Si entra. Por favor no dañes a mi otro papá y a mis tíos mientras estés aquí. _Mathew se movió para que pudiera deslizarse, se detuvo frente a Remus que seguía sentado y susurro le susurro algo.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Pregunto el hombre lobo.

Iris se hecho a reír y le contesto: "Me dijo que sentía mucho el asustarte y que esperaba que no quedara ningún moretón importante cuando caíste."

Draco se rio y dijo algo así como "Solo una parte es importante para Severus." Remus le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

"Hay que ver lo que dices delante de los niños."

Los tres niños se rieron, los tres sabían sobre el sexo cuando una mañana habían conseguido ver a Remus y Severus en una habitación vieron todo. Su padre había pasado por una larga explicación sobre el sexo y los bebes. Ahora sabían lo suficiente para entender las insinuaciones de su papá.

La serpiente se deslizo sobre una pequeña alfombra delante de la chimenea. Pronto se quedo dormida calentada por el fuego. Los tres niños se volvieron hacia su padre. "¿Qué quieres decir con que nuestro padre se ha ido?"

Draco suspiro y se sentó. "Lo que voy a decir es muy difícil para mi decirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo para que ustedes puedan comprender lo que esta pasando." Draco les dijo a sus hijos toda la historia de lo sucedido desde el momento en que Harry y él se enamoraron hasta de lo que se había enterado la noche anterior. Los niños estaban tristes porque tanto sus dos padres habían sido heridos, a causa de las manipulaciones de alguien ellos se habían criado sin saber de su segundo padre.

Severus volvió en ese momento. Vio como todo el mundo lo miro. Levanto una ceja cuando vio durmiendo a la serpiente de Harry junto a la chimenea. Se sentó junto a Remus, que puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿Has encontrado algo con Poppy, amor?"

Severus beso la cabeza de Remus y dijo: "Hable con Poppy, me dio el nombre de las dos pociones para el control de Harry. Se que antídoto usar, pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a tu testarudo ahijado."

"¿Cómo hacemos eso Severus? Sabiendo que Harry tiene probablemente alguna casa en algún lugar se secreto." Los tres hombres se congelaron cuando Draco menciono una casa secreto. Era como si un foco de luz se hubiese encendido. "¡Grimmauld Place!" Grito Draco.

"Muy bien vamos ahora y espero ser capaz de atraparlo antes de que lo abandone de nuevo."

Los tres hombres enviaron a los niños de vuelta a sus dormitorios prometiéndoles que les harían saber tan pronto como encontraran algo. Salieron de las instalaciones escolares, una vez pasados los límites se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place. Se separaron a registrar la casa y se reunieron en la cocina después de no encontrar nada. Lo que vieron en la mesa de la cocina los sorprendió, era un globo localizador de los elfos. Draco explico que los elfos domésticos los utilizaban para hacer un seguimiento de los miembros de su familia cuando eran vendidos a familias diferentes. Habría un pequeño punto luminoso en la región en la que su querido se fue. En ese momento en el pequeño globo aparecía un punto brillante en Canadá. Algo les dijo que Dobby había ido con Harry, pero había dejado una pista detrás.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? Uno de nosotros tendrá que tratar de encontrarlo." Dijo Draco.

Remus miro a los dos magos que tanto le importaban. "Yo iré, ya no tengo que enseñar. Tengo contactos en Canadá debido a los viajes que hice después de que Lilly y James fueran asesinados. Puedo ir vía Flu al ministerio canadiense y entonces puedo empezar mi búsqueda desde allí. Me quedo con el mundo, ya que me va a mostrar el resultado de un destino mas preciso una vez que se acerca."

Se decidió que Remus iría esa misma tarde para comenzar su búsqueda de Harry. Esperaba que lo encontrara a tiempo para salvarlo. Severus había dicho que el antídoto trabajaba muy rápidamente una vez que lo necesitara estaría a salvo. La parte mas difícil seria conseguir que volviese a tomar la poción.

Volvieron a la escuela donde ayudaron a Remus a empacar para su viaje. Los dos adultos y tres niños le desearon suerte y se despidieron de Remus cuando salió de la escuela y se dirigió al ministerio para tomar el Flu internacional. Unas horas mas tarde Remus aterrizo en el edificio del ministerio en Calgary Alberta y desde allí comenzó su búsqueda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

Remus se reunió con un hombre lobo quien su compañero trabajaba en el ministerio canadiense en el departamento de criaturas maginas. Jonathan Spickle era un amigo de mucho tiempo de Remus. También fue uno de los raros hombres lobos que había recibido un total de magia gracias a la educación de leyes más liberales en el mundo mágico de Canadá.

Jonathan recibió a Remus y le ofreció un poco de te.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Remus?" El hombre lobo de pelo oscuro miraba al hombre mas joven que estaba bebiendo una taza de te y sonriendo a su amigo de hace mucho tiempo.

Remus puso su taza sobre la mesa y respiro hondo antes de hablar. "He venido aquí para encontrar a mi ahijado Harry Potter. Ha desaparecido de Inglaterra ayer por la noche y tenemos razones para creer que se esta escondiendo aquí en Canadá. Tenemos una pista dejada por un elfo domestico que siempre trata de proteger a Harry. Veras Harry esta enfermo y decidió que no quería ser una carga para su familia por lo que se fue sin decirnos a donde iba. Lo que no sabía que mi marido Severus Snape ya tiene el antídoto para el veneno que lo esta matando, ahora tengo que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Jonathan escucho toda la historia de Remus. Él sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado. Sabia la historia de lo sucedido a los amigos de Remus durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort. También sabia de la lucha de él y Harry hace doce años desde que los dos hombres tenían un estrecho contacto y se consideraban mas como hermanos.

Jonathan dejo escapar un suspiro. "Voy a hacer lo que pueda, ¿Sabes como llego hasta aquí? Tal vez podamos rastrear su firma mágica."

Remus negó con la cabeza. "No, no se como llego hasta aquí, pero mi mejor opción seria un traslador. ¿Podemos rastrearlo bien?"

"Bueno, vamos donde el jefe de departamento de trasporte internacional y por lo general tienen un registro de todos los trasladores que suelen venir a Canadá de otros países. Nuestras tecnología nos permite incluyo rastrear un traslador con destino intrazable. Cuando alguien va a un destino intrazable solo obtenemos una lectura de los alrededores, nada preciso. Si encontramos algo entonces podríamos ser capaces de reducir la búsqueda."

Remus siguió a Jonathan, que lo llevo siete pisos bajo tierra que era sonde se encontraba el departamento de trasporte. Después de una larga conversación con el jefe de departamento finalmente pudieron obtener la respuesta que querían. Un traslador no registrado se había activado el día de hoy en un lugar apartado, no muy lejos de Ontario. Desde los mapas miraron que aparecía un pequeño pueblo mágico no muy lejos del punto de llegada del traslador. Remus agradeció a su amigo y salió del edificio para aparecerse en las coordenadas que Jonathan le había dado. Cuando Remus se apareció cerca de la aldea, vio que era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo a diferencia de Hogsmeade. Remus fue a las tiendas preguntando si habían visto a un hombre joven de pelo oscuro desordenado con brillantes ojos verdes. Finalmente, en una tienda cercana el empleado del mostrador dejo que recordaba a alguien así, ese mismo día se detuvo a comprar algunos suministros para pociones y lo que le había extrañado era que el hombre estaba siendo seguido por un muy emocionado elfo domestico y que el hombre tenia un acento extraño al igual que Remus.

"No puedo recordar como se llamaba el elfo, sonaba algo como Bobby, o Lobby o incluso Nobby, pero no puedo recordar exactamente lo que dijo." El empleado pidió disculpas por no ser más de ayuda. Remus le dio las gracias diciendo que había sido mucho más útil de lo que pensaba. Ahora sabia que Harry estaba cerca, solo tenía que encontrarlo.

Remus se detuvo en una sede auror de división local. Parecía una pequeña estación de policía a excepción de los evidentes objetos mágicos que se podían ver en la estación. Remus les pregunto si habían visto a Harry. Les explico la razón principal que tenia para encontrarlo. ¿Se ve algo diferente en cualquiera de las cabañas? ninguno de ellos había visto nada fuera de lo común, pero le prometieron a Remus mantenerse atentos a cualquier extraño que se ajustara a la descripción que les dio.

Remus les dio las gracias y decidió caminar por la zona del lago para ver si podía ver algo que pudiera ser clave para saber donde estaba escondido Harry. Estaba cerca, Remus podía sentirlo en su sangre. Decidió utilizar sus sentidos de hombre lobo. Aspiro el aire para ver si podía conseguir un ligero aroma familiar.

Durante horas Remus busco cerca de cada casa que vio. Entonces, finalmente vio una casa de campo bien escondida junto a un pequeño muelle que llevaba al lago. Una figura solitaria estaba sentada en el muelle mirando la puesta de sol. Remus olía el perfume de Harry y en silencio se dirigió hacia el joven. No quería asustarlo y darle tiempo de huir. Cuando se acerco se dio cuanta de que los hombros de Harry se movían. Remus sintió su corazón romperse al ver a su ahijado, se sentó junto a él y suavemente coloco sus brazos alrededor del joven.

Harry se puso rígido cuando sintió los brazos de alguien a su alrededor. Trato de escapar, pero se tranquilizo cuando oyó la voz de Remus diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Estaba aquí ahora y no lo dejaría nunca más y estaba arrepentido por no tratar de entender mejor por que Harry había estado actuando de manera extraña antes de condenarlo a once años de infierno en las manos de sus ex – amigos.

Volviéndose hacia el hombre lobo, Harry se hecho en sus brazos y sollozo. Remus lo sostuvo hasta que sintió que Harry se durmió en sus brazos. Llevo al hombre a la cabaña donde lo puso en la cama. Remus puso un dedo delante de su boca señalando a Dobby que se callara. El elfo comprendió asintiendo con la cabeza y regreso a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena. Remus convoco una silla y se sentó para mantener la vigilia sobre el enfermo toda la noche. Dobby le llevo la comida y bebidas a la sala apenas haciendo ruido, para así no despertar a Harry. Remus esperaba que mañana por la noche ya estuvieran de vuelta en Hogwarts. Remus mientras se sentó junto a la cama de Harry, miro al hombre que dormía y lo que vio lo asusto. La piel de Harry esta muy enfermiza. Era casi de un color grisáceo. El pelo de Harry ya no tenia brillo y parecía caer liso. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban hundidas. Parecía un hombre que había estado enfermo durante años. Remus le pidió a Merlín que el antídoto de Severus funcionara, ya era hora de que Harry tuviera un descanso en su vida y tuviera un poco de felicidad.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra Draco estaba ayudando a Severus a destilar el antídoto. Era un proceso largo y difícil, pero ambos estaban a la altura del desafío. Los trillizos estaban sentados en silencio en un rincón de la sala de pociones. Ellos veían como su padre y tío estaban tratando de salvar a su padre. Los tres esperaban que tío Remus tuviera éxito en su búsqueda. Ellos desesperadamente deseaban conocerlo. Y podían ver que papá lo amaba por lo que habían planeado algo para que volvieran a estar juntos si no lo hicieran por su cuenta. Los tres conseguían comida para su papá y tío y cuando no estaban viendo a los magos mayores en la preparación de las pociones, estaban sentados haciendo un montón de planes para que sus padres estuvieran juntos. Aunque estaban en diferentes casas los tres eran astutos, inteligentes y valientes por lo que este era un reto que todos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó dándole la espalda a Remus por lo que no vio a su padrino sentado junto a su cama. Sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Se preguntaba si la presencia de Remus había sido todo un sueño.

_Debería haber sabido que era solo un sueño. Supongo que tantos años de estar solo y lejos de la gente que realmente me gusta esta comenzando a afectarme. _Harry se quedo en la cama mirando la pared. Escucho a Dobby en la habitación, pero no se volvió a hablar con el elfo. Lo siguiente que escucho casi le hizo saltar de la cama.

"Señor Lupin, ¿Puede Dobby hacer algo por usted?"

"El desayuno estaría bien Dobby y algo de te, vamos a conseguir que Harry como algo cuando despierte, lo que acabas de atraer solo es suficiente para una persona."

"Dobby estará de regreso con el desayuno señor." El elfo salió de la habitación cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a un Remus sonriendo sentado al lado de su cama. Harry estaba en silencio sin saber que decir. Entonces por fin hablo.

"¿Cómo… como me has encontrado?" Miraban unos curiosos ojos verdes a un hombre lodo sonriente.

"Creo que se puede decir que con un poco de suerte y con la ayuda de una pista que un elfo domestico muy inteligente dejado atrás fui capaz de encontrarte."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Pero yo había hecho que Dobby jurara que no iba a decir a nadie donde estaba."

Remus se hecho a reír. "Si, pero ¿Le hiciste jurar que no podía mostrarnos donde tu irías?" Saco el pequeño globo de su bolsillo. Harry vio la mancha brillante sobre Canadá.

"Pero este país están grande, ¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

"Bueno tenia un amigo en el ministerio canadiense que me ayudo a localizarte. Hemos encontrado la firma del traslador y vine a esta región. Entonces tuve la oportunidad de confirmar que te habían visto en la zona y desde allí he buscado todos los días hasta que te encontré." Remus se levanto y se sentó junto a Harry en su cama. Tomo la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

"Harry sabemos lo que te paso. Sabemos que Ginny y los demás te controlaron todos estos años."

Harry palideció y miro a su padrino. "Tu no…" Susurro. Había un poco de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Si y lo mismo ocurre con Severus, Draco y… tus hijos."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando se entero de que sus hijos sabían la verdad. Escondió su cara entre sus manos. ¿Qué haría ahora? Solo los lastimaría, luego de conocerlos moriría. Remus parecía saber lo que estaba pensado.

"Harry… Severus dijo que sabía el antídoto que te salvaría. Por favor vuelve a Inglaterra con nosotros para que pueda tratarte. Tu familia te necesita Harry… Yo te necesito. Tú no sabes lo mucho que me has faltado todos estos años. Nunca seré capaz de perdonar a Ginny, Ron y Hermione por lo que te hicieron… a todos nosotros."

Remus estuvo sosteniendo a un lloroso Harry. Cuanto más hablaba mas difícil era para Harry llorar. Les tomaría mucho tiempo ayudar a Harry olvidarse de los eventos de sus años perdidos. Harry finalmente se calmo y miro a Remus. Estaba ruborizado y pidió disculpas a Remus por ser un bebe. Se sentía débil de repente.

"¿Estas de acuerdo para volver conmigo a Inglaterra? Se de tres estudiantes que realmente les gustaría conocer a su profesor de DCAO." Harry no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Le dijo a Remus que seria capaz de salir después de hacer las maletas. Dobby apareció en ese momento con el desayuno. Al enterarse de que iban de regreso a casa el elfo rápidamente comenzó a empacar. Remus se hecho a reír al ver tan entusiasmado al elfo.

Dos horas más tarde Harry, Remus y Dobby estaban en el ministerio canadiense pidiendo ayuda a Jonathan. De nuevo los llevo al departamento de trasporte donde les dio un traslador de regreso a Inglaterra. Remus agradeció a su amigo y se comprometió a mantenerse en contacto. Después de despedirse tocaron el traslador y aterrizaron en la zona de llegadas en el ministerio de Londres. A partir de allí se dirigieron a un punto de aparición y se aparecieron en las puertas de Hogwarts. Harry estaba muy débil por su enfermedad por lo que no llego a la escuela antes de desmayarse. Remus utilizo su fuerza de hombre lobo para llevarlo a la escuela y después a la enfermería. Envió a Dobby a sus aposentos a buscar a Severus y Draco. Cinco minutos más tarde los dos magos irrumpieron por la puerta habiendo fruncir el ceño a la enfermera y decirles que se callaran para no molestar a sus otros pacientes.

Severus hecho una mirada al hombre inconsciente tirado en la cama delante de él y le dio a Remus un beso de agradecimiento por encontrarlo. La felicidad de su ahijado estaba en juego y una vez más Remus había llegado a ayudarlo. El maestro de pociones saco un pequeño frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Él sostuvo a Harry y Draco pidió verter la poción en su boca mientras masajeaba la garganta que le animaba a tragar. Después de que Harry tomara la primera dosis de la poción los tres hombres se sentaron a esperar a que despertara. No oyeron abrirse la puerta, pero cuando la sala se lleno con los tres Malfoy, los seis jóvenes se sentaron en silencio esperando a Harry mejorase.

Les tomo tres días y alrededor de una docena de dosis de antídoto para que el veneno dejara el cuerpo de Harry. Poppy les dijo que ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a que Harry despertara. Ella les dijo que debía ser demasiado tiempo, todo su cuerpo ahora tenia que descasar normalmente durante un par de horas después de despertar.

Al igual que Poppy había dicho, Harry comenzó a despertar unas cinco horas mas tarde. Él gimió y abrió los ojos para ver el techo blanco de la enfermería. Luego, en un comienzo se sentó en la cama. Gimió de nuevo cuando un dolor de cabeza le dijo que no debería haberse movido con tanta rapidez. Harry sintió las manos de alguien en su brazo.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Draco mientras frotaba círculos con la mano en la espalda de Harry. Harry levanto la vista para ver al hombre que amaba lo miraba con preocupación. Los ojos esmeralda se reunieron con los de plata y tan pronto como lo hicieron se presentaron lágrimas. Draco miraba mientras Harry lloraba y murmuraba cuanto sentía haberle hecho daño y que por favor lo perdonase.

"Shhh…. Esta bien Harry sabemos lo que paso. Sabemos que la chica Weasley te controlaba. Yo te perdono, y quiero que nos conozcamos otra vez. No te dejare solo para enfrentar esta nueva vida que puedes vivir libre de su control. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Remus siente de la misma manera."

Remus se dirigió al otro lado de la cama también poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry. "No voy a abandonar a mi cachorro. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando cambiaste drásticamente, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido del cambio que habías tenido. Lo siento."

Harry levanto la cabeza para mirar a su padrino. "Remus no tienes nada que lamentar. Estábamos siendo unos tontos por Ginny, Ron y Hermione, pero ya no pueden hacerme daño nunca más. Les he hecho hacer el juramento inquebrantable para que ya no intenten controlarme y permanecieran lejos de mí. Hermione trato de romper el juramento pero no ha sido capaz de hacerlo. Ahora me gustaría conocer a mis hijos si puedo." Harry miro a Draco con la esperanza en sus ojos. Draco sonrió y le dijo que iban a venir a la enfermería a la hora de comer en un a hora. En ese momento estaban en clase.

Draco se sentó en la de Harry, sosteniendo a su amante de pelo negro por un tiempo hasta que lo sintió relajarse en sus brazos. Harry pareció lanzar un suspiro de alivio de que el desastre causado por Ginny y los demás estuvieran lejos de su camino. Sintió la mano de Draco acariciando su espalda y se pregunto cuanto tiempo les tomaría para volver al punto en el que había estado su relación en su séptimo año. Harry miro tímidamente hacia arriba y vio una sonrisa en la cara de Draco. El rubio beso la frente de Harry y lo mantuvo apretado. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentro en la sensación de por fin estar en casa.

Los cuatro hombres se sentaron en silencio durante el resto de la mañana. Harry se recostó sin soltar las manos de Draco y Remus. Los dos hombres no protestaron, ya que sabían que Harry estaría inseguro acerca de su relación por un tiempo.

Al mediodía, tres niños muy activos entraron como una ráfaga a través de las puertas de la enfermería. Poppy les amonesto por hacer un alboroto. Los trillizos se disculparon haciendo luego su camino a ver a Harry. Los tres se quedaron junto a su cama mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Su papá Draco estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda contra la cabecera, mientras que Harry tenía la cabeza en su regazo. Draco estaba suavemente pasando los dedos por el cabello de Harry. Hablaban en voz baja y cuando Draco vio a sus hijos sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Harry para señalar que mirase detrás de él. Harry se dio la vuelta y quedo sin aliento. Tres pares de ojos lo miraban con curiosidad mal disimulada. Harry sonrió y saludo.

"Hola niños, ¿Han tenido una buena mañana en clase?"

Mathew se acerco a Harry y le dio un buen vistazo de cerca a su padre. Miro a Draco que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza dándole ánimos.

"Hola papá, me alegro de que estés mejor." Mathew salto sobre la cama y abrazo a Harry. Algo le dijo a Draco que la relación de su hijo con Harry seria muy estrecha, debido a sus personalidades similares. Pronto se les unió en su abrazo Iris y Jasmine. Harry miro a sus dos hijas. Iris tenía la misma mirada que Malfoy, su largo cabello rubio era como el de Draco y el mismo color. Sus ojos eran de plata resplandecientes de alegría de finalmente conocer a su padre. El aliento de Harry quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando vio mas de cerca a Jasmine. Ella era la imagen de Lilly Potter. Su pelo rojo caía en ondas sobre su espalda y sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda eran exactamente el mismo que el suyo. Harry los tomo a los tres en sus brazos y beso a cada uno de ellos en la frente.

"Solo los he conocido a los tres un tiempo pero ya los quiero mucho." Dijo Harry mientras sonreía a Draco sobre sus cabecitas. No podía creer que había sido un hombre solitario moribundo a un hombre sano y rodeado de su familia. Harry incluso sonrió a Severus, que en ese momento estaba sentado y sosteniendo a un ruborizado Remus en su regazo. Harry sonrió al maestro de pociones quien sonrió en respuesta.

**Epilogo**

Había pasado un año desde que el incidente con el veneno había pasado. Draco y Harry habían llegado poco a poco a una relación, comenzando con algunas citas y días de campo familiares para que Harry pudiera llegar a conocer a sus hijos fuera de clases. Harry finalmente había encontrado lo que había estado buscando durante todos estos años de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Había encontrado una familia.

Esa noche Harry había sacado a Draco a un buen restaurante. Los dos se habían mudado juntos hace dos meses y ahora Harry quería hacerlo oficial. Tenía los anillos Potter en el bolsillo en una hermosa caja de terciopelo. Habían tenido una maravillosa velada y baile, luego Harry lo llevo a dar un paseo por el lago. Sosteniendo firmemente a Draco lo beso. Luego mirando a Draco dio un paso atrás y se puso de rodillas, mientras sacada la caja con el anillo. Draco jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

"Draco, mi amor, tu has sido la luz de mi vida durante mucho tiempo. Incluso en mis horas mas oscuras sentía tu presencia ayudándome y animándome a vivir. Quiero pasar el resto de nuestra vida feliz como hemos estado este último año y quiero decirle al mundo que eres mío y que te amo sobre todo lo demás. Quiero envejecer contigo y poder tenerte en mis brazos para siempre. Te amo Draco Malfoy ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

A Draco se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, había soñado con ese momento desde hace muchos años. Con voz baja dijo 'si', tomo a Harry de la mano y tiro de él para besarlo. Sintió a Harry poner el anillo en su dedo. Era un anillo de oro muy hermoso con un rubí cuadrado. Cogió el segundo anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de Harry. El anillo de Harry también era de oro pero su piedra era un esmeralda. Los dos magos pasaron el resto de la noche demostrando lo mucho que se amaban.

Seis meses más tarde durante las vacaciones de escuela da Harry y Draco, se casaron en la escuela en el mismo lugar donde Harry se había declarado. El pequeño grupo que había sido invitado había sido testigo de su unión y la feliz pareja se había ido a una pequeña luna de miel no mucho después de la ceremonia. Los niños se habían quedado con su tío Remus y Severus.

Harry llevo a Draco a una apartado isla en las Bahamas. Allí pasaron la semana haciendo el amor y explorando la isla. El último día antes de que se fueran Harry se levanto de la cama y busco a su marido. Encontró a Draco en el porche mirando el mar. El rubio parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y se frotaba el estomago distraídamente. Cuando escucho a Harry salir de la casa se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Pensó que un Harry muy desnudo era algo que siempre le gustaba ver durante la mañana. Dio gracias a Merlín que estuvieran es una isla privada cuando a su amante parecía encantado de caminar por ahí sin nada en él pero sonrió.

Harry se acerco a Draco y puso sus brazos alrededor de él. "Buenos días amor, ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama temprano esta mañana?"

"Sentí un poco de nauseas esta mañana." Draco estaba mirando a Harry que tenia el ceño fruncido.

"¿Fue algo que comiste ayer por la noche?"

"Oh, no, creo que tiene algo que ver con una noche hace dos meses." Draco sonrió al ver la expresión de total confusión en la cara de Harry.

"¿Has estado enfermo desde hace dos meses?" Ahora si que estaba preocupado. Acababa de encontrar a su amor y no quería que nada le sucediera.

"No amor, he estado enfermo desde la semana pasada. Va a desaparecer en unos meses mas."

Harry estaba totalmente desorientado volvió a mirar a Draco y dijo: "¿Qué este esta haciendo sentir tan mal?"

Draco sonrió y tomo la mano de Harry, la puso en el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a mostrar su estomago. "Harry, estoy embarazado de dos meses." Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa. Parecía congelado por la sorpresa. "¿Em – Embarazado?" Tartamudeo.

"Si amor, vas a ser padre de nuevo en seis o siete meses."

"¡Oh Merlín! Draco… te amo tanto." Harry tomo a Draco en brazos y lo llevo de nuevo a su cama. Le hizo el amor lenta y apasionadamente. Le dio un beso a la pequeña protuberancia que ahora se notaba en el estomago por lo general plano de Draco. Los dos amantes pasaron el resto de sus días en la cama disfrutando de la gloria de su amor y la promesa de un brillante y feliz futuro juntos….


End file.
